Ion Luca Caragiale
| image = Ion_Luca_Caragiale.jpg | imagesize = 200px | comentariu = „Un om nu trebuie să încerce decât ceea ce poate.” | pseudonim = Policar, I., L., I.L.C., C., Ion, Luca, Falstaff, Nastratin, Zoil, I.L. Caragiale | data_naşterii = 1 februarie 1852 | locul_naşterii = Haimanale-judeţul Prahova, astăzi I. L. Caragiale, judeţul Dâmboviţa | data_decesului = | locul_decesului = Berlin | profesiune = dramaturg, nuvelist, pamfletar, poet, scriitor, director de teatru, comentator politic şi ziarist | naţionalitate = român | perioadă = 1873 - 1912 | gen = Comedie, Dramă, Schiţă, Nuvelă, Pamflet, Poezie | subiect = politică, cultură, cotidian, gramatica limbii române, istorie | mişcare = naturalism | operă_de_debut = octombrie 1873, la ziarul Telegraful, din Bucureşti, cu rubrica de anecdote intitulată „Curiozităţi” | influenţe = Edgar Allan Poe, Émile Zola | influenţat = | semnătură = ILCaragialeSignature.png | website = | note = }} Ion Luca Caragiale (n. 1 februarieright|thumb|200px|Certificatul de botez al lui Caragiale Au fost vehiculate şi datele de „în noaptea de 29 spre 30 ianuarie” sau „în zorii zilei de 30 ianuarie” (Ş. Cioculescu), bazate pe amintirile lui Caragiale. Certificatul de botez, descoperit în anii 1970 la Arhivele Statului, menţionează: Act de botez :La întâi ale lunii lui februarie anul o mie opt sute cincizeci şi doi au născut Iecaterina cu legiuitul dumisale soţ anume Dl Luca Caragiali ot mahalaua... oraşul... fiu, şi astăzi la şapte ale lunii lui febr anul o mie opt sute cincizeci şi doi s-a botezat în legea pravoslavnică a Bisericii răsăritului, de subt-iscălitul preot al Bisericii satului Haimanale dânduise numele Ioan de naşul său Maria sin Caragiali din mahalaua... oraşul... :D: Maria Caragiali naşa Preot Sterie Grecu În conformitate cu singurul document oficial care menţioneză acest lucru, data de naştere a lui Ion Luca Caragiale este 1 februarie 1852. Toată problema a fost dezbătută de Constantin Popescu-Cadem în revista Manuscriptum, anul VIII, nr. 2 (27)/1977, p. 179-184. 1852, Haimanale, judeţul Prahova, astăzi I. L. Caragiale, judeţul Dâmboviţa, d. 9 iunie 1912, Berlin) a fost un dramaturg, nuvelist, pamfletar, poet, scriitor, director de teatru, comentator politic şi ziarist român, de origine greacă.Rosana Heinisch, „Grecii, mai interesaţi de opera lui I. L. Caragiale decît conaţionalii săi”, Evenimentul, 8 iunie 2002 Este considerat a fi cel mai mare dramaturg român şi unul dintre cei mai importanţi scriitori români. A fost ales membru al Academiei Române post-mortem. Viaţa Caragiale tânăr|left|thumb|150px S-a născut în ziua de 1 februarie 1852, în satul HaimanaleNichita Stănescu:„Argotice” - „''Caragiale, Caragiale, / Dacă nu erai matale, / Rămâneam tot ... haimanale''", care-i poartă astăzi numele, fiind primul născut al lui Luca Caragiale şi al Ecaterinei. Tatăl său (1812 - 1870) şi fraţii acestuia, Costache şi Iorgu, s-au născut la Constantinopol, ca fii ai lui Ştefan, de profesie bucătar, angajat de Ion George Caragea în suita sa la sfârşitul anului 1812. Atras de teatru, Luca s-a căsătorit în 1839 cu actriţa şi cântăreaţa Caloropulos, de care s-a despărţit, fără a divorţa vreodată, întemeindu-şi o familie statornică cu braşoveanca Ecaterina, fiica negustorului grec Luca Chiriac Caraboas. Primele studii le-a făcut între anii 1859 şi 1860 cu părintele Marinache, de la Biserica Sf. Gheorghe din Ploieşti, iar până în anul 1864 a urmat clasele primare II-V, la Şcoala Domnească din Ploieşti. Până în 1867 a urmat trei clase la Gimnaziul „Sfinţii Petru şi Pavel” din Ploieşti, iar în 1868 a terminat clasa a V-a liceală la Bucureşti. Viitorul mare clasic a absolvit Gimnaziul „Sfinţii Petru şi Pavel” din Ploieşti, pe care l-a numit, în Grand Hôtel „Victoria Română”, oraşul său natal. Singurul institutor de care autorul Momentelor şi-a adus aminte cu recunoştinţă a fost ardeleanul Bazil Drăgoşescu, acela care în schiţa memorialistică După 50 de ani l-a primit în clasă pe voievodul Unirii. Adolescentul Iancu a început să scrie în taină poezii, dar înainte de debutul literar a fost fascinat de performanţele teatrale ale unchiului său, Iorgu Caragiale care era actor şi şef de trupă, fixată la Bucureşti sau ambulantă. În 1868 a obţinut de la tatăl său autorizaţia de a frecventa Conservatorul de Artă Dramatică, în care fratele acestuia, Costache, preda la clasa de declamaţie şi mimică. În 1870 a fost nevoit să abandoneze proiectul actoriei şi s-a mutat cu familia la Bucureşti, luându-şi cu seriozitate în primire obligaţiile unui bun şef de familie. Tot în anul 1870, a fost numit copist la Tribunalul Prahova. Caragiale şi fiul său Mateiu|right|thumb|150px La 12 martie 1885, s-a născut Mateiu, fiul natural al Mariei Constantinescu, funcţionară la Regie, cu Caragiale, care îl declară la oficiul stării civile. L-a cunoscut pe Eminescu când tânărul poet, debutant la Familia, era sufleur şi copist în trupa lui Iorgu. În 1871, Caragiale a fost numit sufleur şi copist la Teatrul Naţional din Bucureşti, după propunerea lui Mihail Pascaly. Din 1873 până în 1875, a colaborat la Ghimpele, cu versuri şi proză, semnând cu iniţialele Car şi Policar (Şarla şi ciobanii, fabulă antidinastică). S-a născut, prin urmare, autorul satiric, însă prin sacrificarea poetului liric, căruia îi va supravieţui, ocazional, autorul de fabule, epigrame şi parodii. În 1889, la 7–8 ianuarie s-a căsătorit cu Alexandrina Burelly, fiica actorului Gaetano Burelly. Din această căsătorie vor rezulta mai întâi două fete: Ioana (n. 24 octombrie 1889) şi Agatha (n. 10 noiembrie 1890), care se sting de timpuriu din cauza unei tuse convulsive sau a difteriei (la 15 iunie respectiv 24? martie 1891)Constantin Popescu-Cadem, I. L. Caragiale, recurs la biografie, în revista „Manuscriptum”, anul VIII, nr. 2 (27)/1977, p. 184. La 3 iulie 1893 i se naşte un fiu, Luca Ion. În 1889, anul morţii poetului Mihai Eminescu, Caragiale a publicat articolul În Nirvana. În 1890 a fost profesor de istorie la clasele I-IV la Liceul Particular Sf. Gheorghe, iar în 1892 şi-a exprimat intenţia de a se expatria la Sibiu sau la Braşov. În 1903, la 24 februarie a avut o încercare de a se muta la Cluj, însă în luna noiembrie şi-a stabilit domiciliul provizoriu la Berlin. În 1905, la 14 martie s-a stabilit definitiv la Berlin. Exilul voluntar la Berlin Caragiale a fost acuzat că ar fi plagiat Năpasta după o piesă a scriitorului maghiar Kemény István, intitulată „Nenorocul”. Acuzaţia a apărut în 1901 în două articole din Revista literară, semnate cu pseudonimul Caion. Furios, Caragiale s-a adresat presei din Bucureşti, a aflat numele real al autorului (C. Al. Ionescu), l-a acţionat in justiţie şi a câştigat fără probleme, graţie pledoariei avocatului său, Barbu Ştefănescu Delavrancea. Acest fapt a condus la decizia dramaturgului de a se muta împreună cu familia sa la Berlin, în 1904, când a primit o mult aşteptată şi disputată moştenire de la mătuşa sa, Ecaterina Cardini din Şcheii Braşovului (cunoscută ca Mumuloaia, după porecla Momolo a soţului ei), căreia afacerile imobiliare îi aduseseră mari averi.Alina Andrei, „Caragiale în Cartea Recordurilor”, Transilvania Expres, 28 iunie 2007Dumitru Toma, „Mumuloaia - mătuşa... mătuşilor”, Azi, 24 ianuarie 2006 Renunţând la tăcerea ce şi-o impusese în exilul său voluntar de la Berlin, evenimentele din primăvara anului 1907, l-au determinat pe Caragiale să publice, în noiembrie 1907, la Bucureşti, broşura: 1907 din primăvară până'n toamnă, un celebru eseu referitor la cauzele şi desfăşurarea marii mişcări ţărăneşti din primavara lui 1907. Înainte de a-şi publica acest pamflet în broşură, Caragiale a trimis primul capitol ziarului vienez, Die Zeit, întâia şi cea mai însemnată parte a viitoarei broşuri, care l-a publicat la 3 aprilie 1907, cu semnătura: Un patriot român, arătând tot ce s-a petrecut înainte şi după izbucnirea revoltei ţărăneşti din primăvara anului 1907: „Cauza dezastrului în care a căzut ţara este numai - da, numai, nenorocita politică ce o fac partidele şi bărbaţii noştri de stat, de patruzeci de ani încoace.” Barbu Delavrancea i-a scris emoţionat prietenului său: Tot atunci i-a trimis lui Mateiu, prin Delavrancea, o scurtă scrisoare, din care amintim aceste cuvinte: „Împrejurările prin care a trecut şi trece ţara noastră şi care-mi întristează aşa de adânc bătrâneţele mie, să-ţi fie îndemn în dragoste pentru patrie. Dumnezeu să-ţi facă ţie parte de vremuri mai bune la bătrâneţe! Noi am început cu veselie şi sfârşim cu mâhnire. Să vă dea vouă, tinerilor, Domnul să nu mai vedeţi nici un rău arătându-se pe biata noastră ţară.” A publicat în revista literară bimensuală Convorbiri (din 1908, Convorbiri critice), 7 fabule. Ultima dintre ele, Boul şi viţelul, a fost tipărită în fruntea numărului 1 al Convorbirilor critice, având, în facsimile, autografe atât textul, cât şi semnătura Caragiale. În articolul bilanţ După un an ..., M. Dragomirescu, editorul revistei, afirma: Doi ani mai târziu a publicat nuvela Kir Ianulea, o versiune românească a piesei lui Niccolo Machiavelli, „Nunta lui Belphagor”. Mormântul din cimitirul Şerban Vodă, al lui Ion Luca Caragiale|thumb|right|280px În zorii zilei de 9 iunie 1912, Caragiale a murit subit în locuinţa sa de la Berlin, din cartierul Schöneberg, bolnav fiind de arterioscleroză. Rămăşiţele pământeşti sunt expuse în capela cimitirului protestant Erster Schöneberger Friedhof şi depuse, la 14 iunie, în cavoul familiei, în prezenţa lui Gherea, a lui Delavrancea şi a lui Vlahuţă. Cinci luni mai târziu, la 18 noiembrie, sicriul cu rămăşiţele sale pământeşti a fost adus la Bucureşti şi, la 22 noiembrie 1912, s-a făcut înmormântarea la cimitirul Şerban Vodă. Cortegiul funerar, format la biserica Sf. Gheorghe, a făcut un ocol prin faţa Teatrului Naţional şi a continuat apoi drumul până la cimitir, în fruntea miilor de bucureşteni care au luat parte, la această solemnitate aflându-se toţi marii scriitori ai timpului: Al. Vlahuţă, Mihail Sadoveanu, Emil Gârleanu, Cincinat Pavelescu, Şt. O. Iosif, O. Densuşianu, Corneliu Moldovan, Delavrancea, Sandu Aldea, N.D. Cocea şi alţii. Delavrancea, în cuvântarea pe care a ţinut-o la biserica Sf. Gheorghe, menţiona: „Caragiale a fost cel mai mare român din câţi au ţinut un condei în mână şi o torţă aprinsă în cealaltă mână. Condeiul a căzut, dar torţa arde şi nu se va stinge niciodată.” Iar Mihail Sadoveanu adăuga: „Caragiale a însemnat o dungă mare şi foarte luminoasă în literatura noastră contemporană; ea a rămas asupra noastră şi va rămâne asupra tuturor generaţiilor.” Caragiale s-a bucurat de recunoaşterea operei sale pe perioada vieţii sale, însă a fost şi criticat şi desconsiderat. După moartea sa, a început să fie recunoscut pentru importanţa sa în dramaturgia românească. După moartea sa, piesele sale au fost jucate şi au devenit relevante în perioada regimului comunist. În 1982, între Groapa Fundeni şi Dealul Bolintin, Lucian Pintilie a început filmarea peliculei „De ce trag clopotele, Mitică?”, inspirat din piesa D-ale carnavalului. Pelicula a fost interzisă de comunişti în faza în care nu i se definitivase montajul, din pricina trimiterilor sarcastice voalate la adresa sistemului de atunci. Deşi Caragiale a scris doar opt piese, el este cel mai bun dramaturg român prin faptul că a reflectat cel mai bine realităţile, limbajul şi comportamentul românilor. Opera sa a influenţat şi pe alţi dramaturgi, cum ar fi Eugen Ionesco. Eric D. Tappe a afirmat în cartea sa, „Ion Luca Caragiale”: „He prided himself on his knowledge of Romanian and would say: 'Not many are masters of it as I am.' " Activitatea literară Ziarist, publicist, poet thumb|left|250px|Vlahuţă, Caragiale, Barbu Delavrancea Începutul activităţii jurnalistice a lui Caragiale poate fi datat, cu probabilitate, în luna octombrie 1873, la ziarul Telegraful, din Bucureşti, unde ar fi publicat rubrica de anecdote intitulată Curiozităţi. Apropierea de ziaristică este confirmată, cu certitudine, odată cu colaborarea la revista Ghimpele, unde şi-ar fi semnat unele dintre cronici cu pseudonimele: Car şi Policar, în care sunt vizibile vioiciunea şi verva de bună calitate. Numele întreg îi apare la publicarea poemei Versuri în Revista contemporană de la 1 octombrie 1874. În numărul din luna decembrie 1874 al revistei, numele lui Caragiale a apărut trecut printre scriitorii care formau „comitetul redacţional”. Un moment esenţial l-a constituit colaborarea la Revista contemporană, la 4 octombrie 1874, cu trei pagini de poezie semnate I.L. Caragiale. Gazetăria propriu-zisă şi l-a revendicat însă de la apariţia bisăptămânalului Alegătorul liber, al cărui girant responsabil a fost în anii 1875 - 1876. În lunile mai şi iunie 1877, Caragiale a redactat singur şase numere din „foiţa hazlie şi populară”, Claponul. Între anii 1876 şi 1877 a fost corector la Unirea democratică. În august 1877, la izbucnirea Războiului de Independenţă, a fost conducător al ziarului Naţiunea română, scos la propunerea publicistului francez Frédéric Damé (1849, Tonnerre, Franţa - 1907, Bucureşti). În această perioadă a apărut şi Calendarul Claponului. Ziarul, cu numeroase rubrici scurte şi cuprinzătoare, a fost suprimat după numai şase săptămâni. Punându-şi în practică experienţa gazetărească de până acum, Caragiale a început, în decembrie 1877, colaborarea la România liberă, publicând foiletoanele teatrale Cercetare critică asupra teatrului românesc. La Teatrul Naţional se prezenta în această perioadă, piesa Roma învinsă, de Alexandre Parodi, în traducerea lui Caragiale. Între anii 1878 şi 1881 a colaborat la Timpul, alături de Eminescu, Ronetti-Roman şi Slavici. La 1 februarie 1880 revista Convorbiri literare a publicat comedia într-un act Conu Leonida faţă cu reacţiunea. Tot în 1878 a început să frecventeze şedinţele bucureştene ale Junimii, la Titu Maiorescu şi să citească din scrierile sale. La Iaşi, a citit O noapte furtunoasă într-una din şedinţele de la Junimea. În 1879 a publicat în Convorbiri literare piesa O noapte furtunoasă. De Paşte, în 1879, se afla la Viena, împreună cu Titu Maiorescu. După 3 ani de colaborare, în 1881, s-a retras de la Timpul. A fost numit, cu decret regal, revizor şcolar pentru judeţele Suceava şi Neamţ. În 1882, a fost mutat, la cerere, în circumscripţia Argeş - Vâlcea. La 1 martie 1884, a avut loc prima reprezentaţie a operei bufe Hatmanul Baltag, scrisă în colaborare cu Iacob Negruzzi, iar la 17 martie a participat la şedinţa Junimii, în prezenţa lui V. Alecsandri. În 6 octombrie, însoţit de Titu Maiorescu, a citit la aniversarea Junimii, la Iaşi, O scrisoare pierdută, iar la 13 noiembrie, în prezenţa reginei, a avut loc prima reprezentaţie a Scrisorii pierdute, bucurându-se de un succes extraordinar. Din iunie 1885 şi-a început seria articolelor literare şi politice la Voinţa naţională, condusă de A. D. Xenopol. La moartea lui Eminescu a publicat articolul În Nirvana. A colaborat cu articole politice şi literare la ziarul junimist Constituţionalul, sub semnătura C. şi cu pseudonimele Falstaff, Zoil, Nastratin şi Hans. La 8 aprilie 1885, a avut loc reprezentaţia comediei D-ale Carnavalului, premiată la 25 ianuarie 1886, fluierată la premieră. thumb|right|230px| Caricatură de [[Constantin Jiquidi.]] Din 1896, a colaborat sub pseudonimele Ion şi Luca la revista umoristică Lumea veche. La Ziua a scris articole politice şi un reportaj la moartea lui Al. Odobescu. A condus, din 1896, Epoca literară, supliment al ziarului Epoca. În Convorbiri critice şi în Timpul şi-a publicat piesele de teatru. Când Slavici şi Coşbuc au început publicarea revistei Vatra (1894), Caragiale s-a aflat printre principalii colaboratori. Din 1895 şi până în 1899 a colaborat la revistele: Gazeta poporului, Epoca, Drapelul, Povestea vorbei, Lumea veche, Adevărul, Foaie interesantă, Literatură şi artă românească, Pagini literare. În 1896 a condus Epoca literară. Din 1899 a început să publice la Lupta, Luceafărul, Românul, Convorbiri. Din 1899 a susţinut la Universul seria de Notiţe critice, care a oferit materiale volumului Momente. Prin articolul Despre Teatrul Naţional, de la 19 noiembrie 1899, a indispus comitetul teatral din care el însuşi făcea parte. Ziarul Die Zeit din Viena a publicat, la 3 aprilie 1907, sub semnătura Un patriot, prima parte din scrierea politică 1907. Spre deosebire de Eminescu, care vedea în gazetărie o misiune civică directă, Caragiale şi-a asumat-o indirect, ca o pedagogie implicită a prezentării aspectului social, sub forma ironiei pentru îndreptarea tuturor relelor. Colaborarea susţinută în presă, de la publicaţiile de prestigiu (Convorbiri literare, în anii de participare la Junimea, Convorbiri critice şi Viaţa românească, după 1900, Timpul, Constituţionalul, Epoca), dar şi în publicaţii mai obscure cărora nu le-a refuzat sprijinul (Gazeta săteanului, în care au apărut Cănuţă, om sucit şi La hanul lui Mânjoală), l-a făcut pe Caragiale să abordeze diverse genuri publiciste precum reportajul şi interviul, articole politice, dar şi foiletoane având tematică şi alură stilistică diversă: Prin modul de a scrie şi prin diversitatea preocupărilor, articolele politice ale lui Caragiale au devenit sinteze satirice concentrate. O mişcare caracteristică a făcut să alterneze observaţia de moravuri cu generalizarea şi cu construirea ironică de tipuri. Cu privire la pamfletul caragialian trebuie remarcat textul din 1907, greu de clasat într-un gen şi aşa destul de elastic. Din relaţiile lui Caragiale cu publicaţiile anilor 1870 - 1910, dincolo de constatarea unui interes care s-a prelungit până la capătul existenţei sale, Caragiale a înnobilat genul publicistic. Moftul român În ianuarie 1893, retras din ziaristică de la sfârşitul anului 1889, Caragiale a înfiinţat revista umoristică Moftul român, subintitulată polemic „Revista spiritistă naţională, organ pentru răspândirea ştiinţelor oculte în Dacia Traiană”. Începând cu numărul 11, revista a devenit ilustrată, publicând caricaturi, iar prin publicarea unora dintre cele mai valoroase schiţe caragialiene, Moftul român s-a dovedit şi un organ literar. Cu unele întreruperi, revista a apărut până în anul 1902, cu numeroase colaborări (Teleor, E. Gârleanu, I. Al. Brătescu-Voineşti, Al. Cazaban). Calendarul Moftului român, pe anul 1908, de I. L. Caragiale, a apărut la Bucureşti. Conferenţiar Autorul comediei O scrisoare pierdută a fost atras de fiecare dată de contactul cu publicul, arătând o predilecţie deosebită pentru participarea la conferinţe şi şezători literare, frecvente în vremea sa. În aceste împrejurări şi-a manifestat calităţile sale de „causeur” fermecător şi inteligent, de interpret neîntrecut al textelor sale. La Ateneul Român, instituţie fondată în 1865, din iniţiativa unor cărturari patrioţi (Constantin Esarcu, dr. Nicolae Kretzulescu, Vasile Alexandrescu-Urechia), şi care îşi propunea - programatic - să contribuie la răspândirea în cercuri cât mai largi a ştiinţei şi a culturii, I. L. Caragiale a început să conferenţieze din 1892. Dramaturgul a prezentat aici conferinţa Gaşte şi gâşte, care a provocat iritarea societăţii Junimea şi a lui Titu Maiorescu. La 9 mai 1893 Caragiale a ţinut o conferinţă la clubul muncitorilor despre Prostie şi inteligenţă, făcând aluzii la Maiorescu. La Buzău, la 15 martie 1896, a prezentat conferinţa Prostie, „în faţa unei colosale adunări”. Din 1898 a interpretat, la Ateneu, cu verva-i recunoscută, unele dintre Momentele sale, încredinţate publicului mai ales în cotidianul Universul (27 septembrie 1899). În seria conferinţelor ştiinţifico-culturale (care aveau loc, de regulă, joia şi duminica seara), I.L. Caragiale era programat cu „lecturi literare”, la 9 ianuarie 1900, presa bucureşteană înregistrând cu entuziasm evenimentul: Din toate intervenţiile sale va răzbate ceva din farmecul deosebit al acestui geniu al cuvântului (scris şi vorbit): Director de teatru I.L. Caragiale a fost, printre altele, şi director al Teatrului Naţional din Bucureşti. În anul 1888, la 26 iunie, Titu Maiorescu, ministru al Instrucţiunii Publice, ocupându-se de problema schimbării conducerii Teatrului Naţional, după mai multe consultări a hotărât, la 2 iulie 1888: „Director al primului nostru teatru va fi tânărul dramaturg I.L. Caragiale”. În vârstă de numai 36 de ani, marele maestru al dramaturgiei româneşti a reuşit să deschidă stagiunea, la 1 octombrie 1888, cu comedia Manevrele de toamnă, o localizare făcută de Paul Gusty, în care interpreţii au obţinut succese remarcabile. Nefiind sprijinit de câţiva mari actori dramatici ai timpului (Aristizza Romanescu, Grigore Manoilescu şi Constantin Nottara) şi „sabotat” de unele ziare bucureştene, Caragiale s-a văzut nevoit să demisioneze înainte de începerea noii stagiuni, în 1889, după ce dovedise, totuşi, evidente resurse de organizator şi o nebănuită energie. I.L. Caragiale şi „Junimea” 170px|right|thumb|I. L. Caragiale De la debutul său în dramaturgie (1879) şi până în 1892, Caragiale s-a bucurat de sprijinul Junimii, deşi în întregul proces de afirmare a scriitorului, Junimea însăşi a fost, până prin 1884 - 1885, ţinta atacurilor concentrate ale adversarilor ei. Se poate afirma că destule dintre adversităţile îndreptate împotriva lui Caragiale se datorează şi calităţii sale de junimist şi de redactor la conservator-junimistul ziar Timpul (1878 - 1881). Prima piesă a dramaturgului, O noapte furtunoasă, bine primită de Junimea şi publicată în Convorbiri literare (1879), unde vor apărea de altfel toate piesele sale, a beneficiat, la premieră, de atacuri deloc neglijabile. După trei ani de colaborare, Caragiale s-a retras în iulie 1881 de la Timpul, dar Comitetul Teatrului Naţional de la Iaşi, prezidat de Iacob Negruzzi, îl numeşte director de scenă, post pe care dramaturgul l-a refuzat. A participat frecvent la şedinţele Junimii, iar la întâlnirea din martie 1884, în prezenţa lui Alecsandri, şi-a mărturisit preferinţa pentru poeziile lui Eminescu. La 6 octombrie a citit la aniversarea Junimii, la Iaşi, O scrisoare pierdută, reprezentată la 13 noiembrie, în prezenţa reginei, cu un mare succes. În 1888 Titu Maiorescu l-a numit director al Teatrului Naţional din Bucureşti şi i-a prefaţat volumul de Teatru (1899), cu studiul intitulat Comediile d-lui I.L. Caragiale. În 1892, la 9 mai, Caragiale a prezentat însă la Ateneu o conferinţă cu titlul Gaşte şi gâşte literare, împotriva Junimii, determinând, împreună cu articolul Două note, ruptura cu Titu Maiorescu şi încetarea colaborării la Convorbiri literare. La 18 noiembrie 1895, Petre P. Negulescu i-a scris lui Simion Mehedinţi că a obţinut de la Titu Maiorescu să se ceară colaborarea lui Caragiale la Convorbiri literare, fără reluarea însă a relaţiilor personale între critic şi autorul articolului Două note. De-abia la 15 februarie 1908 Caragiale şi-a reluat legăturile cu Titu Maiorescu, trimiţându-i acestuia o felicitare cu prilejul aniversării sale. Scriind despre Comediile d-lui I.L. Caragiale (1885), şi referindu-se la tipologie („Există aceste tipuri în lumea nostră? (...) Dacă sunt, atunci de la autorul dramatic trebuie să cerem numai ca să ni le prezinte în mod artistic”), Titu Maiorescu îl apără pe marele scriitor de acuzaţia de imoralitate. Articolul, care a provocat celebra polemică dintre Maiorescu şi Gherea, evidenţiază realismul tipurilor şi al mediului social: :„Lucrarea d-lui Caragiale este originală, comediile sale pun pe scenă câteva tipuri din viaţa noastră socială de astăzi şi le dezvoltă cu semnele lor caracteristice, cu deprinderile lor, cu expresiile lor, cu tot aparatul înfăţişării lor în situaţiile anume alese de autor”. Venind în întâmpinarea lui Caragiale, Maiorescu a fost de părere că este necesar să eludeze fondul de realitate al artei, ce devine „ficţiune artistică”, prilej de a ne înălţa „în lumea ficţiunii ideale”. thumb|left|Caragiale şi Vlahuţă Şeful literar al Junimii a arătat mult timp faţă de Caragiale o foarte vie solicitudine, ducând, vreme de zece ani, o statornică colaborare. Piesa O noapte furtunoasă a avut următoarea dedicaţie: „D. Titu Maiorescu este cu adânc respect rugat să primească dedicarea acestei încercări literare, ca un semn de recunoştinţă şi devotamentul ce-i poartă autorul ei”. Caragiale a citit la Titu Maiorescu drama Năpasta, care a apărut la editura Haimann şi a fost dedicată, în volum, doamnei Ana T. Maiorescu. În calitate de colaborator al revistei, dramaturgul a menţinut relaţii cordiale cu toţi ceilalţi membri ai Junimii, în mod special cu Iacob Negruzzi, creatorul şi redactorul Convorbirilor literare (Vasile Pogor, Gh. Panu, Petre Missir, căruia i-a dedicat O scrisoare pierdută, N. Gane). În anii activităţii sale la Convorbiri a admirat-o pe Mite Kremnitz (cumnata lui Maiorescu), care a şi tradus mai multe texte din Caragiale, în vederea publicării antologiei de literatură română în Germania. Ruptura cu Junimea a devenit definitivă în 1892, când şi-a întrerupt colaborarea la Convorbiri literare. Ura lui împotriva vechilor prieteni literari şi a lui Titu Maiorescu a devenit obsesivă. De-abia peste câţiva ani, colaborând la Epoca (1896), fostul junimist a regretat despărţirea de Maiorescu, evidenţiind marile calităţi ale criticului, cu un rol de primă mărire în cultura noastră, alături de Haşdeu. De la Berlin, la 15 februarie 1908, de ziua de naştere a lui Maiorescu, Caragiale i-a trimis acestuia o călduroasă telegramă: La răspunsul de mulţumire, Caragiale a revenit cu o altă urare: Fără să fi reuşit o reluare a colaborării la Convorbiri literare, conştient de locul uriaş deţinut în cultura noastră de prestigioasa revistă ieşeană, Caragiale a încercat în anul următor (1909) „o nouă şi ultimă expresie a unei «mea culpa»“ : Maiorescu consimţise în aceste împrejurări doar o reluare a relaţiilor literare, nu şi a celor personale, cu acela care-l insultase. Despre aceste manifestări ale lui Caragiale, Titu Maiorescu a realizat o scrisoare către Duiliu Zamfirescu, o interesantă simbioză între o mare inteligenţă şi nestatornicia unui caracter dificil şi imprevizibil: Nu mai puţin revelatoare, în această direcţie, a fost şi părerea lui Duiliu Zamfirescu. Acesta credea că spiritul maliţios faţă de lucrările unor confraţi citite la Junimea ar putea fi trecute cu vederea graţie „marii lui inteligenţe”. Dramaturgul era „o fire atât de fantastică şi de muncită, în care arama şi diamantul sunt legate împreună spre a da iluzia unui inel ducal” (Duiliu Zamfirescu). Structura omenească a lui Caragiale, ca şi aceea artistică, era una duală: una de ironist şi farsor, cu o rezervă nesecată în direcţia manifestărilor umoristice şi cinice, şi alta de sentimental („Eu sunt un sentimental, domnule!”), neliniştit şi măcinat de melancolii ascunse şi ciudate la un asemenea temperament. I.L. Caragiale şi ASTRA thumb|right|250px|Palatul ASTRA de la [[Sibiu]] I.L. Caragiale s-a bucurat de un mare respect în rândurile tuturor artiştilor şi ale militanţilor pentru cauza naţională. În acest sens sunt edificatoare câteva rânduri dintr-o scrisoare pe care V. Goldiş i-a trimis-o, la 26 februarie 1911, în perioada colaborării sale la Românul: „Poate nici nu poţi să-ţi dai seama ce mare serviciu ai făcut cauzei noastre naţionale. Să ne ajuţi acum cu puterea de leu a d-tale la biruinţă. Să ne scrii. Fie articole de fond, fie vreo schiţă literară, fie, în fine, orice, numai să fie ieşit din sufletul lui Caragiale şi să fie iscălit numele Caragiale. Atât ne trebuie şi învingerea noastră e sigură.” În acest timp, la Braşov, Andrei Bârseanu a introdus opera lui Caragiale în activitatea didactică şi în manifestările anuale ale Societăţii de lectură a studenţilor. Printre militanţii societăţilor culturale româneşti din Transilvania care l-au cunoscut pe Caragiale, s-au aflat şi Valeriu Branişte, George Moroianu şi Zaharia Bârsan, ultimul scriind chiar şi un articol consacrat lui Caragiale la împlinirea a 25 de ani de activitate literară (1901): „Este un fapt îmbucurător această afecţiune din partea publicului, mai ales în ţara românească unde munca scriitorilor e răsplătită aşa de ingrat.” thumb|left|250px|Caragiale şi Coşbuc În Gazeta Transilvaniei de la Braşov au apărut articole şi informaţii despre sărbătorirea lui Caragiale la Bucureşti. Cel mai important moment al legăturilor lui Caragiale cu ASTRA a fost reprezentat de adunarea generală jubiliară a Asociaţiunii, prilejuită de împlinirea a 50 de ani de activitate (Blaj, 28 - 30 august 1911). Au fost prezenţi Gheorghe Pop de Băseşti, Vasile Goldiş, Octavian Goga, O.C. Tăslăuanu, Andrei Bârseanu, Horia Petra Petrescu. La sărbătorirea jubileului de 50 de ani de activitate a ASTREI, de la Blaj, în zilele de 14 - 17 august 1911, au participat peste patruzeci de mii de români, veniţi din toate judeţele ţării. Printre delegaţii trimişi de organizaţiile culturale de la Bucureşti s-au aflat şi scriitorii: N. Iorga, G. Coşbuc, Octavian Goga, Şt. O. Iosif, Victor Eftimiu. În programul serbărilor, pe lângă expoziţii, conferinţe sau alte acţiuni, a fost prevăzut şi un zbor demonstrativ al aviatorului Aurel Vlaicu: „Caragiale a plâns de emoţie văzând cutezanţa şi măiestria lui Vlaicu” (V. Eftimiu). Serbarea a fost apreciată, în ansamblu, ca „cea mai impunătoare manifestaţie românească, din Transilvania, de la 1848 şi până atunci”. Au mai fost prezenţi la manifestări Sextil Puşcariu şi J. Urban Jarnic. In memoriam * Filmul documentar „Franzela exilului” (2002), de , despre perioada petrecută de Caragiale la Berlin.INTERVIU Alexandru Solomon, regizor: „Caragiale a rămas un necunoscut la Berlin“ VIDEO, 21 septembrie 2016, Doinel Tronaru, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016Despre filmul documentar cu Alexandru Solomon și Vintilă Mihăilescu la Cinema Elvire Popesco, 22 septembrie 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016Povestea exilului lui Caragiale ajunge la Berlin, Andreea Lupsor, Historia, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 Sărbătorirea maestrului 250px|thumb|right|Statuia lui Ion Luca Caragiale în faţa Teatrului Naţional din Bucureşti 25 de ani de activitate literară La 23 februarie 1901, un grup de prieteni au sărbătorit 25 de ani de activitate literară a lui Caragiale. Pentru consemnarea evenimentului, scriitorul a pus această dată şi pe una dintre cele mai reuşite fotografii ale sale. Evenimentul a devenit „naţional”. Marii săi prieteni - scriitori, artişti, ziarişti, oameni politici - i-au organizat un banchet prezidat de Petre Grădişteanu. Au luat cuvântul atunci, spre a-l omagia pe marele sărbătorit: Delavrancea, Constantin Mille, Tache Ionescu, Alexandru Ciurcu şi actorul Iancu Brezianu. B.P. Hasdeu i-a trimis o felicitare foarte elogioasă şi prietenească. La banchet, maestrului i s-au oferit câteva daruri simbolice: o călimară de bronz, un ceasornic de buzunar, o pană de argint şi un tablou pictat de I.V. Voinescu. În acea zi, a fost tipărit un număr de revistă festiv şi unic, pe opt pagini, cu titlul Caragiale. Pe copertă avea un desen de N.S. Petrescu şi o caricatură de Constantin Jiquidi, iar textele - proză şi poezii - au fost semnate de cei mai de seamă prieteni ai sărbătoritului. Evenimentul a consolidat argumentul cel mai convingător pentru etapa de consacrare deplină a marelui scriitor, care, prin comediile, schiţele şi nuvelele sale, a căror forţă satirică o simţim până azi neîntrecută, a rămas cel mai mare creator de tipuri de la noi, concurând, ca şi Balzac, starea civilă. El a reconstituit o amplă imagine a societăţii contemporane, văzută mai ales din unghiul comicului, dovedind un adevărat geniu al situaţiilor dramatice şi al limbajului, care îl situează printre marii comediografi ai lumii. Jubileul de 60 de ani În 1912, în ţară sunt organizate acţiuni de sărbătorire a lui Caragiale, cu prilejul jubileului de 60 de ani, cu participarea celor mai importanţi scriitori ai timpului. Marele dramaturg răspunde la numeroase urări primite din ţară şi străinătate: „Trăiască frumoasa şi cumintea limbă română! Fie în veci păstrată cu sfinţenie această scumpă Carte-de-boierie a unui neam călit la focul atâtor încercări de pierzanie”. În martie, refuză subscripţia publică propusă de prof. C. Rădulescu-Motru, pentru a i se oferi o recompensă naţională. În primăvara anului 1912 vine în ţară cu scopul de a susţine şi a prezenta debutul lui Mateiu Caragiale prin publicarea în revista Viaţa românească a unui grup de poezii (1 aprilie 1912). Premii Pentru piesele originale care înregistrau cele mai multe reprezentaţii, Teatrul Naţional din Bucureşti acorda în primul deceniu al secolului trecut premii bienale. Printre autorii premiaţi în luna aprilie 1912 s-au aflat: Dimitrie Anghel, pentru piesa Cometa; I.L. Caragiale, pentru piesele: D-ale carnavalului, O noapte furtunoasă şi Năpasta; Victor Eftimiu, pentru piesele: Akim, Ariciul şi sobolul, Ave Maria, Crăciunul lui Osman şi Înşir'te Mărgărite. La 25 ianuarie 1885, Caragiale mai primise un premiu, tot de la Teatrul Naţional, pentru piesa D-ale carnavalului, din partea unui juriu format din Vasile Alecsandri, B. P. Hasdeu, Titu Maiorescu, Grigore Ventura şi V.A. Urechia. Opera literară Opera lui Ion Luca Caragiale cuprinde teatru (opt comedii şi o dramă), nuvele şi povestiri, momente şi schiţe, publicistică, parodii, poezii. Caragiale nu este numai întemeietorul teatrului comic din România, ci şi unul dintre principalii fondatori ai teatrului naţional. Operele sale, în special comediile sunt exemple excelente ale realismului critic românesc. Consideraţii estetice Elaborat în 1896, studiul Câteva păreri reprezintă un adevărat „breviar” al esteticii scriitorului. Socotit de unii comentatori un naturalist, un zolist în nuvelele sale psihologice, opţiunea estetică a scriitorului este categorică şi definitorie pentru idealul de artă ca sinteză a fantaziei: „noi nu înţelegem o operă de artă din mult, ci din ceva, înţelegem un ce dintr-un cum” (s.n.). Condiţia obligatorie a artei este talentul, puterea de invenţie a scriitorului, expresivitatea, şi niciodată considerente de şcoală, de grup social sau de curent literare, saturate de teorii şi de erudiţie fără sens: „A crea - a apuca din haosul inform elemente brute, a le topi împreună şi a le turna într-o formă, care să îmbrace o viaţă ce se diferenţiază într-un chip absolut hotărât de tot ce nu este ea - aceasta este puterea naturii şi a artistului. Şi această putere, la artist o numim talent. Talentul este deci puterea de expresivitate ce o au îndeosebi unii, pe lângă iritabilitatea ce o au toţi”. Aprecieri critice Caragiale este prezentat ca un apărător înverşunat al scrisului său, luptând cu editorii, pentru ca aceştia să-i respecte textul integral, ortografia şi punctuaţia. Conştiinţa de artist impecabil şi scrupulozitatea sa sunt mărturii exprimate în numeroasele scrisori către amici cărora le face reproşul „sosului greşelilor de ortografie şi punctuaţie” şi a „enormelor greşeli fundamentale”. Sică Alexandrescu a propus o tipărire corectă, la baza căreia să stea un text confruntat ştiinţific cu ediţiile „Socec”, „Şaraga”, cu manuscrisele lui Caragiale, „un text în care ortografia marelui scriitor să fie repusă în drepturi, ţinându-se seamă, riguros, consecvent dar cu mult discernământ de ultimele reguli academice stabilite”.Sică Alexandrescu, Caragiale şi editorii săi în Viaţa Românească, 1951, nr. 10 (octombrie), p. 293-307 A. E. Baconski schiţează unele „înrudiri şi vecinătăţi” între Caragiale şi Tudor Arghezi. La ambii este evident acelaşi patriotism, aceeaşi ţintă a satirei, lovind în categoriile profesionale cu o spoială de cultură, cu un jargon franţuzit. Baconski remarcă la amândoi „pasiunea pentru stil, pentru o anumită arhitectură stilistică, mai simplă la Caragiale, mai savantă la Arghezi”.Baconski, A. E. Caragiale şi Arghezi în Viaţa Românească, XV 1962, nr. 6 (iunie), p. 221-222 Nicolae Steinhardt a constatat că opera lui Caragiale a fost citită din două perspective până în 1975. Perspectiva „stângistă” era caracterizată prin supralicitarea criticii burgheziei româneşti, considerată „dreapta” românească, a viciilor şi a regimului ei politic, avându-i ca reprezentanţi pe Alexandru Piru, Ovid S. Crohmălniceanu şi cea „naţionalistă”, avându-i ca reprezentanţi pe N. Grigorescu, Nicolae Iorga, Lovinescu, N. Davidescu care îl blamau pe scriitor pentru pretinsa ură faţă de neamul său. Nicolae Steinhardt a introdus cea de-a treia perspectivă, a unui Caragiale profund creştin, creatorul unei lumi în care atmosfera generală... e blândeţea, stâlp al creştinismului.Nicolae Steinhardt, Secretul “Scrisorii pierdute” în revista Ethos, Paris, 1975, p. 83 Comediile domnului Caragiale este o lucrare scrisă de Titu Maiorescu din dorinţa de a-l apăra pe scriitor de atacurile în presa vremii care-l acuzau de imoralitate (datorată prezenţei unei lumi de joasă speţă în piesele sale). Pornind de la constatarea că tipurile şi situaţiile din comediile lui Caragiale sunt inspirate din realitatea socială a timpului, Maiorescu atrage atenţia că artistul recreează realitate dintr-o perspectivă ideal-artistică, fără nici o preocupare practică, în sensul că el generalizează.Titu Maiorescu, studiul Comediile d-lui I.L. Caragiale, 1885 Galerie de imagini Imagine:Timbru Caragiale.jpg|Timbru poştal românesc Imagine:Timbru Caragiale1.jpg|Timbru poştal românesc Imagine:Timbru Centenarul Caragiale.jpg|Timbru poştal Centenarul Caragiale Imagine:Stamp of Moldova 008.jpg|Timbru poştal moldovenesc Note Bibliografie * * * * * * * * * * * * Vezi şi *Wikipedia:WikiProiect Ion Luca Caragiale Legături externe * *Scrieri Politice *Comediile d-lui I.L. Caragiale, studiu critic de Titu Maiorescu *Locuri unde a locuit scriitorul *Caragiale despre Eminescu * Gazda lui Caragiale la Blaj - O menţiune de istorie literară -, Ion Buzaşi, România literară - anul 2012, numărul 18 supliment Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Categorie:Ion Luca Caragiale Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca Caragiale, Ion Luca